


Urdhva Dhanurasana

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Request Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Couple Yoga, Human Gabriel, M/M, Witches, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and newly-turned-human Gabriel get into a fight. Who would’ve thought a witch would be just the thing to get them back together?</p>
<p>Betaed by: iscatterthemthroughtimeandspace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urdhva Dhanurasana

 

“What the hell, Sam?”

“You were exhausted; I didn’t want to wake you-”

“That was your excuse last time and the time before that. I’m not an idiot, Sam, regardless of what your brother says. Why did you go into that vamp nest without me?” If Gabriel was scary as an Archangel, he’s even scarier as a newly-turned human, which Sam didn’t think was possible.

“I already told you why.”

“And I told you I know you’re lying. Tell the truth, Sam. It’s because you don’t trust me.”

That’s not why at all, but Sam’s not ready to admit the truth to himself yet and he’s grasping at straws. He regrets his next words the very moment they leave his lips.

“Well, you haven’t really given me a reason to.”

The hurt on Gabe’s face makes Sam want to take the words back. He wants to apologize and do everything in his power to fix this, but he doesn’t think Gabe will let him.

“I’m getting my own room,” the ex-Archangel says.

The motel door slams shut behind him. Sam sinks onto their- his- bed. He doesn’t cry.

* * *

Things would be so much easier if they could go back to the Bunker, but they promised to stay away for a few weeks to let Dean and Cas have some alone time. This means Sam’s stuck with Gabe, who ignores him for the entire ten hour drive to the next case. Gabe doesn’t insist on separate rooms, but does get two beds. That night Sam lies in bed for a long time watching the still shape of his boyfriend from across the room.

The case is pretty straight forward- a witch is switching people's’ bodies.  Every pair of victims is a couple and they all related how they had been fighting before the incident. They were returned to their own bodies only after resolving the fight and all claim the body swap saved their relationship.

The only other thing the couples have in common is that they attended a couple’s yoga class before the incident. Sam hasn’t had a chance to make fake badges and IDs for Gabe yet, so they have no choice other than to attend the class as students. Sam packed his own yoga mat and clothes when they left the Bunker, but he makes a stop at a store to find supplies for Gabriel. The class is their only lead and who knows, maybe it will help them reconcile.

* * *

The class is small. It’s held at a local gym by a middle-aged couple, Jennifer and Matt Liddell. They start things off with some solo poses to help everyone warm up before moving on to the couple poses.

The couple poses start simple and slowly increase in difficulty. Sam feels progressively more and more uncomfortable. The routine is very intimate and intimacy is awkward when your partner is as distant as Gabriel has been.

“We’re going to do one more pose before we cool down,” Jennifer says. “This one is more difficult. It’s called Urdhva Dhanurasana, or Flying Bow Pose. This pose requires a lot of trust and strength. We want all of you to attempt it, but feel free to back out if you’re afraid you won’t be able to hold it. Better that than someone getting hurt. We’ll demonstrate and then we’ll come help those who want assistance.”

Sam watches as Matt lies down on his back. Jennifer stands at his feet, facing away. Her husband places his feet on her lower back and glutes. She leans into the support, reaching back with her arms, and his hands come up to grip her shoulders. Jennifer is lifted into the air, fully supported by her husband’s strength. Her eyes are closed, a content expression on her face.

After a few moments, they release the pose and Jennifer helps Matt up. They make their way around the class to help each couple individually.

“Look, let’s just do this and we can go,” Sam says to Gabe. “I don’t think we’re going to find anything here.”

“Fine. I’ll be the base.”

“What? No. I’ll be the base.”

Gabe cocks an eyebrow at him. “What, don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that. I’m practically twice your size, Gabe. There’s no way you can hold me up.”

The smaller man frowns. “If I had my Grace, that wouldn’t be a problem. But we both know it’s not really the problem at all. Fine, you be the base.”

Sam lays down, knees bent and feet flat on the floor. Gabe takes up his spot and Sam places his feet against his lower back. He feels his boyfriend lean into his feet, but there’s a hesitation behind the movement.

“I’m not going to let you fall,” Sam says. “Trust me.”

Why can’t Sam just keep his mouth shut? If looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

“Really?” Gabe growls, glaring over his shoulder. “You’re going to go there?”

Sam sighs and rubs his hands over his face. “Look, you’re mad, I get it. Can we not do this here? Let’s just do the pose and go back to the motel.”

“You’re the one who brought it up, Samuel.”

“Yes, I know, I’m an idiot and should just keep my mouth shut because obviously I can’t say anything right. Happy?”

“Is there a problem here, gentlemen?” Matt asks, approaching.

“No,” Sam says, sitting up. “Just a little disagreement. I thought this would be good for us- help us get on better terms, you know?”

“Obviously you thought wrong,” Gabe says bitterly. “I’ll be in the car.”

He vanishes out the door, leaving Sam alone to gather up their mats and bear the brunt of the staring from other class members. Jennifer helps him get the mats into their bags. The hunter excuses himself politely, thanking the instructors for the class, and follows his boyfriend out. Gabe is sitting in the car with his arms folded over his chest. He pointedly ignores Sam and the drive back to the motel was more than awkward.

“Any preference for dinner?” Sam asks when they get back to the room. “I’m thinking pizza.”

“Whatever you want,” Gabe replies, sprawling on the lumpy couch and flicking on the TV

Sam nods, tossing the yoga mats onto his bed. One of them has something else in it, he notices, judging by the shape. He unties the top and dumps the contents onto the bed. The hexbag bounces a little on the mattress.

“Shit,” he says, picking it up. “Gabe, the witch was definitely in that class. Look at this.” He holds it up for the ex-Archangel to see.

Gabe twists to peer over the back of the couch. “Hexbag?” he holds out his hand and Sam tosses it to him.

The moment the bag touches Gabe’s palm, a bright light fills the room. Sam shouts and covers his eyes. Reality tilts and shifts around him, and then everything settles, he’s lying down.

He’s on the couch and Gabe is nowhere in sight. “What just happened?” he asks, sitting up. His voice sounds weird- a little higher pitched. Lifting his head, he finds himself staring into eyes he knows very well, since he sees them everyday in the mirror.

“So this is what being tall is like,” Gabe-in-Sam’s-body says.

This isn’t good.

* * *

Gabe’s still pissed at Sam, but he’s agreed to set that aside for now in order to figure this out. They order pizza and Gabe trips over his own feet when he gets up to answer the door, still not used to his new found height. Sam, on the other hand, hasn’t been shorter than anyone since he hit puberty and passed Dean and his dad. He doesn’t like the feeling.

A quick call to Dean leads to nothing useful, as the older Winchester is too busy laughing at their predicament to be of much assistance. Cas takes the phone while Dean’s laughing and promises to do some research for them. Sam thanks the Angel and hangs up.

He drops the phone on the table and looks to where Gabe is lounging on the bed eating candy. Sam’s going to have to make sure to brush his teeth extra well when they finally get back to their own bodies.

Sam flips through the information they have on the couples. Obviously the witch chose them for the curse because they were fighting. So far resolving the fight seems like the quickest way to fix this mess.

“Gabe?” he says softly after a long moment of silence.

“Find something?”

“Not really. I just… we need to talk this out like reasonable adults.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Sam. You have a problem trusting me. I got that loud and clear.”

Sam shakes his head. “No, that’s not it at all. I… I didn’t want to tell you the truth the other day and I say something stupid instead, and now you’re mad at me, and I just want this fixed,” he takes a deep breath. “The reason I keep finishing hunts without you is I’m afraid of you getting hurt. I’ve lost too many people I love  and you’re not an Archangel anymore. You’re human , which means you’re mortal and vulnerable. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you. You already died and came back once. I don’t want to push my luck.”

Gabe is listening patiently. When Sam finishes, he says, “It kind of is a trust issue, Sam. You don’t trust that I can take care of myself or that you’ll be able to protect me. I might be human now, but I learned a lot as an Archangel and that knowledge didn’t just go away. I’m not helpless.”

“I know,” Sam murmurs.

“And how do you think I feel, waking up to find you gone and then seeing you come back all beat up and bloody? It scares me to death, babe.” The pet name makes Sam look up from where he’s intently studying the tabletop to find that Gabe is walking towards him. A little clumsy still, the other man manages to guide his legs to straddle Sam’s lap. It’s a little awkward with the backwards size difference, but Sam can’t bring himself to care. “I’m scared of losing you, too, Sam.”

Sam leans into the big hands cupping his face. “So, I start trusting you to handle yourself?”

“And stop leaving me behind on hunts,” Gabe adds. “Sound good?”

The hunter nods and stretches up to kiss his boyfriend for the first time in what feels like forever. The bright light and reality tilt aren’t quite as shocking this time, but Sam still falls on his ass, balance thrown off by the body swap. Gabe’s whiskey-gold eyes sweep over his long form on the floor, laughing at the bigger man.

“Man, I never thought I would miss being short,” he says with a grin, stretching his arms above his head. “I don’t know how you handle those long limbs so well.”

“Practice,” Sam replies, easily pushing himself to his feet. “Come here and let me show you just how well I handle them.”

“Mmm, with pleasure.”

* * *

 

“Guess the witch isn’t so bad,” Gabe says later, when they’re curled around each other in Sam’s bed. “They’re doing good stuff.”

“They still need to be more careful,” Sam says. “Someone not as considerate and willing to listen as us is bound to catch wind of this sooner or later. We still need to find who’s behind this and at least talk to them.”

“Well, who could’ve put the hexbag in with that yoga mat?” the smaller man asks, tracing random shapes on Sam’s chest.

Sam presses his nose into Gabe’s hair and replays the class in his mind. “Jennifer,” he says finally.


End file.
